The Dream and The Nightmare
by Xx Court xX
Summary: Cody Rhodes is a young WWE Superstar son of the legendary Dusty Rhodes and brother to Dustin but how will Cody be able to handle his family's current situation? A son for a 23 year old wrestler? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

THE DREAM AND THE NIGHTMARE

**THE DREAM AND THE NIGHTMARE**

Written By: Court

Characters: Cody Rhodes, Dustin Rhodes, Dusty Rhodes, Cole Rhodes

Everyone knows of Dusty Rhodes World Wrestling Entertainment Hall of Famer the best talker in Sports-Entertainment History. Dusty is a legend in this business and you have most likely heard of his sons Cody Rhodes and Dustin "Goldust" Rhodes. Cody is just beginning his career but Dustin has had a storied career whether you know him as Goldust or even Black Reign he has had a pretty good career for himself. Although the Rhodes do not have a picture perfect life…not at all quite frankly and this is where our story begins..

Chapter 1: Dustin What the…Who the?!

Cody Rhodes sat outside on the stoop in a pair of blue dungaree shorts and a white tee-shirt with a backward basball fitted hat on. Cody sat the sun blazing down on him in the spring weather and he sighed as he listened to what was going on in the background his brother Dustin yelling...again. Cody didn't know Dustin very well since he lived with his father when he was young and Dustin had already moved out and lost most contact with Dusty. Cody stood up and took his hat off running his hands through his hair he then put his hat back on as he walked in. Dustin was yelling at what seemed like no one since it was only he and Cody in the house well to Cody's knowledge. Cody walked in and as Dustin saw him he stopped.

Dustin Rhodes: "Cody what do you want? I told you to get out!"

Cody Rhodes: "Dustin, shut up man this whole act is getting old you don't own me now shut the hell up stop yelling no one cares"

Just as Cody said this he could hear crying he looked shocked and walked over to where Dustin was to see a little boy about 6 years old sitting on the steps near the kitchen crying. Cody looked up at his brother and was shocked to see Dustin about to punch him. Cody ducked and then began to yell.

Cody Rhodes: "Dustin who is this?"

Dustin Rhodes: "My Son dumbass"

Cody Rhodes: "Your son!?..Your Son!? You have a son Dustin this kid is not safe he's coming with me"

Cody then walked over to the steps and sat next to the little boy and smiled as the boy stopped crying. Cody then whispered something into the little boy's ear and just as he did the kid ran up the steps quickly leaving Dustin and Cody alone.

Cody Rhodes: "Look are you ok now?'

Dustin Rhodes: "Yeah I'm fine just..you know"

Cody Rhodes: "Have a drink of water man sit down we gotta talk"

Dustin then wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead and sat down he was in a pair of blue jeans but didn't have a shirt on as he sat down at the table and Cody walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed him a bottle of water and tossed it to him. Cody then sat down next to his brother who now had tears running down his face just as Cody went to speak Dustin cut him off.

Dustin Rhodes: "Cody I'm sorry I never told you about Cole"

Cody Rhodes: "Cole is that his name?"

Dustin Rhodes: "Yeah I mean his Mom just died a few days ago so I got him now"

Cody Rhodes: "Dustin we both know that you cannot handle a kid your freaking temper the kid will be split in half by tomorrow let me take him"

Cody couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth he was 22 a single guy trying to balance friends and a wrestling career and he just offered to take a kid…wow. Cody smirked though a kid could be fun but he would have to come on the road. As Cody was in his own world Dustin spoke breaking up Cody he shook his head as his brother spoke.

Dustin Rhodes: "Cody man you would do that for me?"

Cody Rhodes: "Yeah man sure I'm great with kids"

Dustin then broke down he started to cry now Cody was confused he barely knew Dustin they had only begin talking a few months ago once he and his father straightened everything out. Cody now had no idea what to do and before he could think he had a little 6 year old kid stood at his side. Cody then went to talk to Dustin but stopped and looked down to Cole instead.

Cody Rhodes: "Hey Cole I think your going to come live with me you see your Daddy erm-…Your Daddy is sick right now so do you want to come live with me I'm Cody…you can call me Uncle Cody or hey Dad sounds good."

A huge grin appeared on the little boy's face as he nodded Cody then smirked and looked over to Dustin who was still sobbing Cody then looked back to Cole.

Cody Rhodes: "Cole why don't you go pack up your stuff you'll come live with me in Georgia."

Cole then nodded his head once more and ran back upstairs and Cody finally looked to Dustin and stood and went over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. Cody then knelt down and said something into Dustin's ear this made Dustin look up and both men smiled. Cody then stood up as did Dustin and they both hugged after a few seconds Dustin spoke while wiping the remaining tears off his face.

Dustin Rhodes: "Cody I appreciate this bro I do man a lot I will try and get help but …I don't know man you and Cole could be together for a long time. Are you sure your schedule will permit this?"

Cody Rhodes: "Yeah man I'll make time don't worry just go say goodbye to the kid alright"

Dustin then hugged Cody once more and made his way up the steps as he did Cody yelled out.

Cody Rhodes: "Tell him to meet me in the car!"

Cody then smiled as he made his way out of Dustin's home which was in North Carolina not far from Georgia. Cody smirked as he walked through the driveway making his way to the car. Cody opened the driver side door and hopped in sliding his hat to the front to keep the sun out of his eye's. Cody then laid his head back on the head rest as he smiled bright. Wow a kid nice work Cody now what? You can't bring him to every show? Maybe Dusty will take him yeah right? He's yours now nice going smooth talking Code. Cody sighed as he looked over to the door as Dustin stood there and Cole had 2 bags with him. Cody hopped out and opened the trunk and grabbed Cole's bag's and threw them in then shut the trunk. Cody then hopped back into the front seat and Cole was sitting in the back Cody looked back and smiled as did Cole who was missing his front tooth. Cody laughed as he pulled out of the driveway as Dustin stood at the door watching them pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DREAM AND THE NIGHTMARE

Chapter 2: Ok..Now What?

Cody and Cole drove off and they now had a few hours to drive to Georgia. Cody turned up the radio and some random rap song was on Cole sitting in the back hadn't said anything yet so Cody lowered the radio to see if he could get something out of the kid.

Cody Rhodes: "So Cole how long have you been living with my brother..Dustin?"

Cody continued driving but quickly glanced back to where Cole was sitting he had a plain look on his face but soon spoke to Cody very quietly.

Cole Rhodes: "Like a week."

Cody Rhodes: "Oh that's cool Bud. Um so I'm not really good at this whole dad thing are you hungry cause I'm starved."

Cody then laughed as he looked back and Cole now had a huge smile on his face as he nodded.

Cody Rhodes: "Arlight big man what you want?"

Cody kept driving along the road as his mind filled with thoughts as Cole spoke up.

Cole Rhodes: "McDonalds sounds pretty good…Dad."

Cody somehow continued to drive without crashing but when Cole said that his heart melted Dad. When Cole said that Cody realized that he was all Cole really had Dustin had said his mother passed away and Dustin could never be a father to him and Cody knew that deep down but he couldn't admit that to Cole but I guess Cole was his now…Right? Cody smirked as there was a McDonalds straight ahead.

Cody Rhodes: "Sure the glory of fast food, here's a McDonald's right here."

Cody signaled and pulled into the parking lot as he parked right in front as he took his hat and put it over his eyes as he took the keys out of the ignition and placed them in his pocket as he got out of the front seat and Cole got out of the back. Cole followed Cody into the restaurant as they waited on line Cody skimmed the menu as Cole tugged on his shirt.

Cody Rhodes: "Haha, what's up?"

Cole Rhodes: "Can I have Chicken?"

Cody Rhodes: "Anything for you, son."

Again another weird moment came across Cody as it was his turn he ordered both of their food and walked over to the closest booth as the two sat on opposite sides not talking and as the food was ready Cody got up and grabbed it taking it back to the table. Both boys started eating as Cody smiled watching Cole hammer down the french fries.

Cody Rhodes: "Man, you are just like your Dad hammering down those french fries by the handful."

Cole looked up at Cody ketchup all over his lips.

Cole Rhodes: "What? You like french fries too?"

Cody Rhodes: "Actually…Man you got some ketchup there, let me get that."

Cody laughed as he grabbed a napkin and wiped the ketchup off Cole's face as both of them continued eating without any words exchanged between the two. Finally they both finished their food and they got back into Cody's car heading for Marietta, Cody's hometown. Cole got in the backseat and Cody didn't shut the door he laughed.

Cody Rhodes: "You're a big boy, why don't you sit in the front with me, it's awful lonely up there."

A grin from ear to ear appeared on Cole's face as he jumped into the front seat and buckled his seatbelt as Cody got into the driver's seat and they headed off. Cody sighed as he looked over to Cole and he was already fast asleep, that didn't take long. They had been driving for about an hour and didn't have long until they reached Marietta. Cody sighed as he looked to Cole and started to think outloud.

Cody Rhodes: "How in the world am I going to be able to take care of this kid? I've got to wrestle 5 days a week there's so much travel I guess he could come on the road with me maybe I can hire someone to school him on the road…I wonder if Striker would do it? Nah. Man I just hope I do good for this kid I mean he's family'less his Mom's dead.."

Just then Cole turned to Cody obviously awake.

Cole Rhodes: "What about my Mom?"

Cody turned to Cole who had tears in his eyes so he obviously knew about his Mother passing Cody sighed as he put one arm around Cole with the other on the steering wheel.

Cody Rhodes: "I'm Sorry Buddy, but look your going to have a new life…with me, your new Dad and hey you get to watch a lot of wrestling what do you say?"

Cole's face lit up as Cody laughed.

Cole Rhodes: "Wrestling! Like John Cena!?"

Cody laughed obviously Dustin hadn't talked to Cole about this side of the family's life, Cody shook his head.

Cody Rhodes: "Oh of course! John's one of my Best Friends Cole."

Cole looked mezmorized as Cody went on.

Cody Rhodes: "Your Dad's a Professional Wrestler you're going to come on the road with me sound fun?"

Cole shook his head as he still had a huge smile across his face.

Cole Rhodes: "I can't wait!"

Cody smiled as they finally reached his home in Marietta as Cole's jaw dropped wide open.

Cole Rhodes: "You live here?"

Cody grinned and patted Cole on the head.

Cody Rhodes: "We live here Cole…both of us."

Cole smirked as Cody parked and popped the trunk grabbing Cole's things and carrying one bag on each shoulder as he got to the front door and opened it as he put Cole's things on the floor in the living room as Cole was already running around the house which Cody thought was a decent size but it was obviously bigger then anything Cole had ever lived in.

Cody Rhodes: "Slow down big man, let me show you your room."

Cole stopped dead in his tracks.

Cole Rhodes: "I have a room? Here!?"

Cody Rhodes: "Of course son, you're my son now your going to be living with me from now on."

Cody motioned to the stairs as Cole sprinted up them and Cody followed suit and Cody showed him the guest room which was bland with only a bed and a nightstand Cole looked a bit disappointed.

Cody Rhodes: "Don't worry we are going to re-decorate you can put whatever you want in here."

Cole Rhodes: "Wow...thanks Dad!"

Cole ran over to Cody and hugged him as Cody picked him up and hugged him as well as Cole ran over to the bed and laid down.

Cody Rhodes: "What are you doing?"

Cole Rhodes: "Going to sleep."

Cody Rhodes: "Why it's only 7?"

Cole Rhodes: "Tomorrow's Monday, I have school."

Cody slammed his hand into his forehead.

Cody Rhodes: "Right well, Cole you see your going to be coming with me tomorrow we have to go to a RAW Show in New York City and then we have a few shows after that, about school you may have to be taught while traveling."

Cole jumped up on the bed.

Cole Rhodes: "Awesome! So I can stay up late?!"

Cody smirked.

Cody Rhodes: "Sure. Not too late though we have a 7 am flight."

Cole Rhodes: "I get to go on an Airplane?!"

Cody shook his head as Cole smiled with his front missing tooth he looked picture perfect Cody smiled as he turned and left the room as Cole spoke.

Cole Rhodes: "Dad! Wait."

Cody stepped back into the doorway.

Cody Rhodes: "Yeah?"

Cole Rhodes: "I Love You."

Cody was speechless and he even had a tear in his eye as Cole said this he turned out of the room then shouted back so Cole didn't see him crying.

Cody Rhodes: "I love you too."

--

Well Chapter Two! This is my first story! Please review and rate!! More chapters coming very soon.


End file.
